Северная история: новичок и тренер
by valpurga
Summary: Архангел Годвилля и не предполагал, что должность Заслуженного Тренера настолько хлопотная. Но, как говорится, взялся за гуж...


**Тренировочный полигон Северян**

\- Послушай! - орал на Эридина главный тренер Северян Архангел Годвилля, для друзей просто Гел. - Если бы это был Его Полярное Сиятельство, а не дохлый Снегопадальщик, то ты бы давно покоился под землей! Ты это понимаешь?!

Гел орал уже минут пять и никак не мог успокоиться, потому что беспокоился из-за того, что новичок подверг себя немалой опасности.

\- Ну что за идиота ко мне приставили?! Чем я заслужил это наказание? - он воздел глаза к темнеющим небесам. - Шандор Ла явно мне за что-то мстит. Знать бы еще за что?

Он снова посмотрел на новичка. Эридиан. Слишком маленький, вечно сопливый, крайне беспомощный, валяющийся сейчас на снегу в собственной крови, он вызывал только жалость. Только что они отрабатывали специальную технику, позволяющую сносить слабых монстров с одного удара с минимумом затрат. Но даже здесь он умудрился крепко так накосячить. На языке крутились только маты. Будь это кто-то посерьезнее, то новичку был бы конец. А так четыре полосы глубоких ран, оставленных когтями поперек груди, останутся шрамами и напоминанием о допущенных ошибках. Теперь его надо было срочно волочь в замок. Когти Снегопадальщика выделяли трупный яд, распространение которого, надо было срочно прекратить. Иначе без божественного вмешательства Эридиану не выжить.

Сплюнув и еще раз смачно выругавшись, Гел снял куртку, чтобы расправить крылья. Он чертовски не любил этого делать, особенно если надо было переносить не только себя, но тут выбора не было. Новичка надо было срочно доставить в лазарет.

* * *

 **Рабочий кабинет героя Шандор Ла. Вечер того же дня**

\- Шандор, я так больше не могу, - возопил Архангел Годвилля . – Избавь меня от этого недоумка. Я же его сам прибью! Он совершенно не приспособлен для работы в поле.

Глава гильдии поднял на собеседника усталый взгляд и долго-долго смотрел на него.

\- Ну а ты что хотел? Кто хотел стать Заслуженным Тренером? Теперь отрабатывай. Или ты думал это просто почетное звание? Так я тебе могу сказать, что это не так, раз сам до сих пор не догадался.

\- Вы просите от меня невозможного, глава, - скривился Гел, - я не готов к работе с новичками. У меня совершенно нет к этому способностей и выдержки. Давайте я буду отрабатывать приёмы с ребятами? Кактязвать, Винсенте Вальтиери, Морковнир – мы отличная команда. А на малышню отправьте Кахлесса - у него отлично получается работать с новичками. Хоть свой детсад открывай.

\- Конечно, у него отлично получается. Это в нашей гильдии он совсем недолго, а до того он где только не был. Знаешь, какой у него опыт? Тебе и не снилось. Но если ты и дальше будешь стоять тут ныть, то и только в снах такое и будешь видеться. Так что прекращай кривляться, тебе все равно не идет, и иди работай. И сделай из него бойца хотя бы среднего уровня.

\- Рад стараться, - понуро ответил Гел.

\- А у Кахлесса сейчас все равно другая миссия, он покинет нас на несколько месяцев.

* * *

 **Полночь. Хильдхолл Северян**

\- Никогда не встречал ученика, который был бы настолько не приспособлен к боевым действиям, - жаловался Кахлессу тем же вечером Гел, через слово попыхивая трубкой, чтобы успокоиться. – У него все через жопу получается.

\- Ты не прав, - спокойно отвечал ему Кахлесс, полируя свой бет'лех – длинный изогнутый меч своего народа. Ему в свое время потребовалось приложить немало сил, чтобы изготовить его. – Слишком эмоционально воспринимаешь ситуацию. Ты находишься в ней, увяз и не пробуешь посмотреть на всё со стороны, даже больше чем со стороны – надо взглянуть сверху.

\- Ты уверен? – взглянул на него Гел.

\- Абсолютно, - кивнул Кахлесс. – Взгляни на ситуацию сверху, и ты сразу поймешь, что нужно твоему ученику, раз стандартные подходы для него неприемлемы.

Какое-то время они помолчали, каждый занимаясь своим делом. А потом Гел спросил:

\- Надолго уезжаешь?

\- Месяца на три-четыре, - уклончиво ответил клингон.

\- Мне будет не хватать твоих советов.

\- Уверен, ты справишься, - кивнул клингон. – Но ты там поаккуратней. Ему сейчас нелегко приходится.

* * *

 **Тренировочный полигон Северян. Новый день**

\- Оооо, как же холодно! – обнял себя за плечи Эридиан, оглядываясь на полигоне.

\- Оснащение минимальное. Еще не заслужил! – рыкнул Гел на новичка.

\- Чем займемся? - весело посмотрел на него Эридиан.

\- Будем играть в снежки, - совершенно серьезно ответил ему Гел.

\- Снежки? – удивлённо переспросил Эридиан.

Он подошел в Архангелу и положил руку ему на лоб:

\- Ты точно не заболел?

Гел отмахнулся от новичка.

\- Я совершенно серьезен. Я много думал о твоих навыках. И я понял, что ближний бой не для тебя. Будем изучать техники дальнего боя. Но поскольку ты новичок, то финансирование на тебя рассчитано по минимальным квотам. Но вот чего у Северян всегда в избытке – это снега. Так что начнем.

В Эридиана полетел первый снежок.

* * *

 **Тренировочный полигон Северян. Тот же день**

\- Отвечай! За что ты мне мстишь, а? Почему ты всегда попадаешь в такие ситуации?! – зарычал Архангел Годвилля, стирая кровь с лица. – Как ты вообще до этого додумался? Такими вещами не шутят.

Ранение было неопасным, но раны на лице всегда сильно кровоточат, потому снег под ногами Архангела сейчас был усеян крупными каплями крови.

\- Ну, я же сказал, что это случайность! – возопил Эридиан. – Я не специально.

\- Как такое можно сделать не специально? – продолжал возмущаться Гел.

\- Ну я просто подумал, что если начинить снежок сосульками, то атака будет лучше… Ну типа эффективнее и все такое.

\- Все. На сегодня тренировка закончена. Свободен.

\- Нооо… - пролепетал Эридиан.

\- Свободен, - резче и громче повторил Гел.

Новичок замолчал и резво припустил к замку. Архангел проводил его взглядом. И только когда тот скрылся из виду, он позволил себе рассмеяться громко и довольно.

\- Только послушайте его. Эффективнее, - продолжил смеяться он. – Кажется, мне удалось найти тот самый правильный подход, о котором говорил Кахлесс. Мы еще повоюем, Эридиан.


End file.
